30 Minutes
by tatty1
Summary: Pansy y Hermione OneShoot


_**Disclaimer:Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling...**_

_**Inspiracion: Cancion 30 minutes de Tatu...**_

_**primer OneShoot que hago de este tipo... no sean muy duras si?...**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Mamá, papá perdónenme, Ojos que no ven, **_

_**corazón que no siente. **_

Cerro los ojos con pesadumbres, no sabia que hacer, sabia que sus padres probablemente se desilucionarian muchisimo, ella, Sangre limpia, de una de las familias mas prestigiosas del mundo, enamorada, pero no exactamente de algún chico, si no mas bien, de una mujer, de una sangre sucia... probablemente sus padres la desederarian, no le importaba, la amaba, cuando estaba con ella se olvidaba de todo y de todos y aunque sea un rato al dia era feliz, seguramente la mirarían con asco, le dolería, pero ante todo la elegiria a ella, por que ella, era la única que conocía como realmente era, la unica que no la juzgaba, por que ella también la amaba...

_**Sin tiempo para decidir. **_

_**¿Debemos huir? **_

_**Tendría que esconderme el resto de mi vida. **_

Podría ahorrarles el el disgusto, y una ves terminado Hogwarts huir junto con ella, para poder vivir su amor, en un lugar donde sus familiares y amigos no pudieran juzgarlas, lejos de las habladurías del mundo mágico, lejos de lo que alguna ves aparentaron ser, lejos de quienes decían que las querrían para siempre, y que seguramente cuando se enteraran de la verdad, se alejarian, dejándolas solas, dándoles a elegir diciéndoles "Ella o nosotros"... Claro que podrían huir, era una de las opciones mas llamativas, pero claro, Pansy solo huiría si ella aceptara, si no, no tendría caso huir, sin ella.

_**¿Podemos volar? **_

_**¿Debería quedarme? **_

_**Podemos perder, podríamos fracasar. **_

no sabia si podrían volar, pero que era lo que mas querían eso lo tenia claro, volar lejos a un lugar "mágico" donde no les reprochen nada...

Debería quedarse, si, era seguramente lo mas lógico, no sabia lo que les deparaba si se iban, muchas cosas podrían ser, felicidad, tristeza, odio, dolor, fracaso en su relación, tantas cosas podían pasar, pero vuelvo a repetir, no le importaba.

_**Sólo un momento hace falta **_

_**para hacer planes o errores. **_

En solo un minuto, todo, absolutamente todo puede cambiar, podes estar teniendo un día espantosamente aburrido, pero de rrepente llega un amigo que en solo un minuto te hace reír lo que no reíste en ese día...

Solo un estúpido segundo para cometer un error, podes querer a alguien como nunca lo hiciste y prometerte una y mil veces que jamas la harías sufrir, pero en solo un minuto, una simple palabra o una ínfima palabra, puede hacer que rompas esa promesa que te hiciste a vos mismo.

_**30 minutos, el parpadeo de un ojo **_

_**30 minutos para cambiar nuestras vidas **_

_**30 minutos para aclararme las ideas **_

_**30 minutos para, finalmente, decidir. **_

_**30 minutos para susurrar tu nombre **_

_**30 minutos para cargar con la culpa **_

_**30 minutos de felicidad absoluta, treinta mentiras **_

_**30 minutos para, finalmente, decidir. **_

El día anterior le había planteado su propuesta a su castaña, y ella le había dicho que le diera tiempo hasta ese día a las siete de la tarde para decidirse, eras las seis y media...

Solo treinta minutos las separaban de que sus vidas, tomando la decisión que sea de un giro de 180º... Mientras que ella tenia treinta minutos para aclarar su mente, y pensar realmente que prefería, si a ella o a sus amigos, no tenia mucho que pensar, sabia que elegiría, la elegiría mil veces a ella, pero aun así, tenia que aclarar sus ideas.

Treinta malditos minutos para tomar una decision, si se iban y vivían su amor con libertad, o se quedaban y seguían escondiéndose con el riesgo de que algún día alguien las descubra.

Treinta minutos, para pronunciar su nombre con anhelo

Treinta minutos llenos de culpas que si elegían partir, no se disiparian, y si se quedaban tampoco, Treinta minutos que la separaban de una probablemente felicidad absoluta y de varias mentiras que tendrían que decirles a sus amigos y familiares...

En fin Treinta minutos, para por fin decidir que harían.

_**Carruseles **_

_**en el cielo **_

_**a los que damos forma **_

_**con nuestros ojos. **_

Deseaba dejar de vivir de sueños y poder hacerlos realidad, poder estar con ellas sin esas malditas barreras que le impedían ser feliz del todo...

_**Bajo la sombra **_

_**siluetas, **_

_**sombras vacías **_

_**lluvia que llora. **_

de tener que verse rodeadas de plena obscuridad, sintiendose vacias, viendo la lluvia, que era llanto, por no poder vivir libremente ese amor.

_**¿Podemos volar? **_

_**¿Debería quedarme? **_

_**Podemos perder, **_

_**podríamos fracasar**_

Solto un suspiro lleno de tristeza, no sabia que iba a pasar, nunca sabia que esperarse con Hermione, era tan poco predesible, no era egoista, pero tampoco estaba pendiente todo el tiempo de lo que los demas necesitaran, era dulce, sin llegar a un extremo empalagoso, pero tambien podia llegar a ser tan fria cuando estaba enojada, que hasta te helaba la sangre, buena a mas no poder con las personas que queria, mala de una manera escalofriante con personas que dañaban a sus amigos o a ella misma, puro amor cuando estaba con ella, puro odio cuando se cruzaba con Draco... Volvio a suspirar, definitivamente, no sabia que esperar.

_**En cada camino **_

_**las opciones son diferentes, **_

_**las oportunidades se pierden. **_

_**Los trenes descarrilan.**_

Hay caminos, elecciones y opciones que pueden marcar nuestras vidas y destinos,

opciones de las cuales te podes arrepentir, oportunidades perdidas, vidas que con esos caminos, decisiones, opciones descarrilan o enderezan tu vida.

Escucho la puerta del aula en la que estaba abrirse, y inmediatamente se giro hacia la puerta susurrando su nombre

-Hermione- La aludida le sonrió, avanzando lentamente luego de haber cerrado la puerta tras de si

-Voy contigo a Pansy, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Pansy sonrió y corrió hasta ella tomándola del cuello ansiosamente para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, Hermione luego de reaccionar paso sus manos por la cintura de la morena devolviendo el beso, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, empezando a juguetear lentamente, estuvieron un largo rato besandose, hasta que lentamente sin apuro alguno, se fueron separando, apoyando sus frentes una en la de la otra, sonrieron a la ves. lo tenian decidido, se irian juntas...

¿Y si se equivicaban?¿si se arrepentian?, no lo se, eso ya es otra historia.


End file.
